The First Kiss
by Snarky Granger
Summary: A HG/MM story. It is about their first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**The First Kiss**

**By: marbleandtoast**

**AN: This is my second story. I would like to thank tanithw for betaing it for me. I would also like to thank her and Tigertales for giving me a nudge to write again. This will be a multi-chapter story. Marble.**

It was the final day at Hogwarts. Graduation was finally over. Hermione was proud of herself for three reasons. One was she was able to help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort. The second reason was the fact that all three were able to come back and complete their education at Hogwarts and thirdly, she graduated with top honors and had been accepted into the most prestigious wizarding college for Transfiguration. She was walking towards the Gryffindor Common Room to go get ready for the Graduation Dance that she is going to with her boyfriend, Ron. They had finally gotten together after the Final Battle.

She walks through the common room and went up to the Head Girl's Room to jump into the shower and get herself dolled up for the last time at Hogwarts. The last time she recalls dressing like this was at the Yule's Ball in her fourth year during the Tri-wizard's Tournament. She had wanted to go with Ron but Victor Krum asked her before Ron even thought to ask her. She had a smile on her face thinking about how much Ron had grown since then. He still has his moments but he is still a sweet man.

There is a knock at the door. "Come in," yells out Hermione from her private bathroom. In walks Ginny Weasley.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Ginny.

"No," stated Hermione, "I still have to do my hair yet. I am surprised that you aren't with Harry yet."

"Too early," Ginny replied. Harry and Ginny got back together shortly after all the funerals, official dinners and interviews were over from the Final Battle. They agreed to take their time and get to know each other again. In other words, rediscover themselves and their friends. They went through a lot by themselves for the past year and it was going to take a while to adjust to everything and everyone again as a whole. "Besides he is helping Ron put on his dress robes. At least, this one is better than the last one he wore." The girls giggled at the thought remembering that awful dress robe that he had to wear at the Yule Ball.

"That's good. He was never really good at tying the bow part of the robes but then again neither was Harry," said Hermione with a chuckle. She remembers the many times that she had to do both of their ties over the years. Ginny laughs as well.

Hermione comes out of the bathroom to see Ginny for the first time. "WOW, Ginny. You look stunning in your dress," exclaims Hermione. Ginny is wearing a Forest Green dress with spaghetti straps on her shoulders with a V shape back that goes down to the small of her back. Its length is just below the knee and billows out at the skirt. She is wearing 6" pumps to match with emerald earrings and necklace set that Harry gave her at Christmas time that was his mother's. His father brought the set for his mother.

"Thanks Hermione," replies Ginny. Ginny whistles at Hermione when she finally gets a look at her, "Hermione! You look absolutely beautiful. My brother won't know what hit him when he sees you." Hermione gives Ginny a Cheshire cat smirk. Hermione is wearing a Garnet dress with gold straps and trim. A true Gryffindor through and through. It brought her gold flecks in her hair, which was pinned up with a gold lion hairpiece. She was wearing a Garnet and gold necklace and earring set that her parents gave her for her Graduation gifts. She was able to find them shortly after the Final Battle. They were mad at first but they were able to talk things out between them. They understood why she did it. On her feet, she had on a pair of gold 6" heels so she can dance better with Ron.

"Thanks, Ginny. I really appreciate the compliment before we see your brother," Hermione states in a teasing voice. Ginny laughs at the remark knowing that her brother forgets to compliment Hermione when she is all dressed up. "Ginny? Are we ready to go to have some fun?" Ginny nods because she is still giggling at Hermione's remark. "Then let's go!!"

They walk out of the Head Girl room and go down the girls' staircase that leads to the common room. "I hope the boys are ready for us," states Ginny. She is following Hermione down the stairs. Hermione nods her head in reply while she was checking to make sure that everything was in place. As she approaches the bottom of the stairs, she looks up at hearing voices. She freezes in her tracks at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny bumps into her not realizing that Hermione had stopped. "Hermione? Why did you stop for?" Hermione doesn't respond so Ginny, being athletic like she is, pushes Hermione over to the side to see what is going on. When she does, she yells, "RON!"

**AN: Shall I continue? Please Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First Kiss**

**Chapter 2**

**What did Ron do?**

They walk out of the Head Girl's Room. Hermione is thinking to herself, _I hope that Ron behaves better than he did the last time four years go. He had been very cruel to her then. _She hears Ginny say, "I hope that the boys are ready for us." Hermione nods her head as she is carefully walking down the stairs with her heels and adjusting her lion hairclip. She is ahead of Ginny going down the stairs. Her ears start to perk up at hearing Ron's voice.

"Lav, I don't know why I am even going out with Hermione." States Ron, "I am still in love with you."

"Oh Ron," coos Lavender Brown, "I love you too." There is the sound of kissing coming from the common room.

Hermione stops at the bottom of the stairs at the sight of Ronald Weasley kissing Lavender Brown. Ginny bumps into her because she doesn't realize that Hermione has stopped. "Hermione? What did you stop for?" asks Ginny. Hermione doesn't reply. She is in shock. Ginny decides to pull Hermione out of the way and closer to the wall. Then she sees what Hermione sees. She yells out, "RON!"

Ron and Lavender spring apart and Hermione snaps out of it. Ron starts stammering, "Her- Her- Hermione! It isn't what you think."

"IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!!!" yells Hermione. "YOU MUST THINK THAT I AM BLOODY BLIND AND DEAF. I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO HER!"

"Now Hermione," states Lavender. "There is no reason to yell..."

Hermione cuts her off. "Excuse me, Miss Lav-Lav. You are a bitch with a capital B. You were not happy with the fact that I had everything, were you? Plus I didn't ask for your opinion, did I? NO, I didn't. Plus where the bloody hell do you think you are going anyway?" Hermione whips out her wand and points it at Lavender.

Lavender backs up as Hermione was yelling at her. She could see the power that is coming off of her. Hermione's brown eyes looked like molten chocolate that appeared ready to erupt at any time. She froze at the sight of the wand.

Ron, in a black dress robes with a red tie with gold laced around it and a lion on the front, jumps in between them. "Hermione?" Ron asks. "You need to calm down. Lavender doesn't even have her wand on her."

Hermione yells, "Accio Lavender's wand." The next thing you hear is a RIP. Everyone looks at Lavender as the dress is ripped down the middle where her wand was stored. The dress was a cornflower blue that matched Ron's eyes perfectly. Lavender scrambles to cover herself as the wand flies to Hermione's outstretched hand.

Harry come flying down the stairs when he hears Hermione's last yell. Harry is wearing the same style of dress robes as he wore at the Yule Ball but in a bigger size and to match Ginny's dress. He sees Hermione pointing her wand at Ron and Lavender. He sees Ginny standing off to the side trying not to laugh at Lavender's predicament. He finally noticed that Lavender's dress is ripped down the front. He takes charge of the situation. "Hermione!" Harry exclaims. "Put that wand down and give back Lavender hers. Ginny, please take Lavender upstairs please."

Ginny nods her head. She walks over to Hermione and takes Lavender's wand from her with a little struggle. Then she walks over to Lavender to help her up the stairs to their dorm room. As she walks by Ron, she silently does the Bat-Bogey Hex. Ron reacts to it yelling, "Why did you do that for?"

Ginny says, "That is for hurting Hermione, you moron." Ginny grabs Lavender by the arm and drags her out of the room. Harry waves his wand at Ron to counteract the hex. He was glad that he got Mrs. Weasley to tell him how to do it. He knew that would come in handy for the future especially with her quick temper. Ron nods to him in thanks and he wipes away the residual from his face. Ron and Harry both turn to look at Hermione. Even though they did so, they still took a step back.

Hermione's temper was rising when Harry took over the situation. Her eyes turned black and hard with anger. Harry asks, "What is going on here? Hermione, why did you rip the dress on Lavender and why are you pointing the wand still at Ron?"

Hermione states very firmly, "I caught Ron and Lavender kissing. He doesn't want to be with me. He wants to be with her."

Harry steps forward even though Hermione's power is starting to affect the room. The couches by the fireplace are starting to wobble a little. The portraits have vanished except Godric's. He is watching with interest. His eyes are slightly larger than normal from the surprised look on his face. Godric was trying to think of the last time he saw that much power in a woman and then he remembered. _Minerva McGonagall_.

"Hermione," states Harry, "Please calm down. Can't we talk about this without arguing?

"Harry? Are you taking his side of this?" asked Hermione.

"No, Hermione. Just trying to calm you down. You are moving the furniture in this room with your temper," Harry simply stated.

"Too bad, Harry. I am so mad at Ronald at the moment. He really has done it this time," Hermione angrily stated. "And I have every right to be, too."

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "I didn't want you to find out this way. I love you."

"HA! Ronald, you are the lowest of low," exclaimed Hermione. "You don't even have the decency to honest with me." As she is yelling at Ron, she is walking closer to him and keeping the wand on him. Harry is still in between them trying to block her from using her wand.

"Hermione please put that wand away. He isn't worth going to Azkaban," Harry states in a calm voice. "I don't want you to do something rash tonight."

"Hey," exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, shut up," Harry simply states. "I am trying to save your hide or have you forgotten her knowledge of various spells and hexes that would hurt you"

"Err…no," Ron stammers. "Hermione please put that down. I realize that I was in the wrong and should have told you when I realized that I didn't love you anymore."

Hermione lowered her wand as Ron says these words. She starts to talk when she realizes that she had been made into a fool by Ron. She turns to Harry and asks him, "Did you know about this?" Harry shook his head no. She puts her wand away at that response and her eyes start to fill with tears.

Ron sees this and he starts to apologize to her, "Hermione…"

"Ron," Hermione states angrily through her tears. She pulls her right arm and throws her infamous right hook into Ron's chin. His head snaps back as he stumbles backwards onto the girls' staircase from the impact of the punch. When his feet touch the steps, it turns into a slide and the next thing you hear is a scream. Hermione and Harry look at the staircase as Lavender Brown came sliding down the stairs and runs smack into Ron with her heels.

"Oomph," Ron grunts as Lavender hits him.

"Lavender, I am so glad that you dropped in," Hermione stated with a hint of sarcasm. "I hope you enjoy your life with Ronald because Ron…we are through. I don't want to hear from you again." Hermione turns around and pulls out her wand out to blast a chair out of her way as she storms out the door.

As she is storming out the door, Hermione tries to wipe the tears away from her eye. She is walking at such a hurried pace that she doesn't even realize where she is going. Hermione is still crying from the earlier events when she rounds the corner by the Headmistress's office. When she does, she runs smack into someone and falls backwards.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Beauty

AN: Sooo sorry for the long wait. I finally finished the next chapter and already thinking about the next one. I have to give a big thanks to **McGonagall's** **Bola** for beta-ing this chapter. Another thanks to **Aslin's Fire** for getting me back into the writing mode. Read them if you haven't already. They are awesome along the other authors in this pairing. Thanks, Ladies. It is femmeslash. Don't like it then don't read it. Lol Anyways Read and Review does this old soul some good.

**The First Kiss**

Chapter 3

**Hidden Beauty **

"Miss Granger? Hermione?"

Hermione's head pops up and her eyes widen with tears still falling down at the sight of Headmistress McGonagall. She is wearing a beautiful set of emerald green dress robes. _Oh God, she is beautiful. _Hermione thinks to herself. Then she starts to mentally smack herself. _What am I thinking? I love Ron… or I think I do. _

"Hermione? Are you alright? What is wrong? Did Mr. Weasley do something to you?" asks Minerva when she notices that Hermione is still out of it. "Would you like some help? I would hate to see that dress ruined."

Hermione finally snaps out of it when she hears the Headmistress's voice again. "Oh, yes, please," says Hermione. "I am a bit uncomfortable on the stone floor." She lifts her hand to grab the professor's. "I am sorry for running into you. I am sure that you didn't need any more issues with the year ending."

"Nonsense, Hermione," Minerva waves off the apology, "Although I am concerned when my favorite student is crying when she should be happy. Would you like to go to my office for a few minutes to talk before the dance and maybe refresh your make-up?"

"That sounds good, Headmistress," Hermione says quietly.

"You can call me Minerva now. You have earned the right, since you are technically graduated from Hogwarts, and that with top honors," Minerva proudly tells Hermione as they start walking to her office. "You made me so proud of you today. Ginger Newts," Minerva calmly states to the gargoyle.

Hermione has a slight shocked look on her face when she hears her favorite person in the castle tell her that she can call her by her first name. She follows Minerva up to her office and has a seat in front of the fireplace.

Minerva takes the time to look at Hermione when she sits down on the burgundy loveseat with gold trim. She notices that Hermione looks beautiful in her dress robe, that makes her the essence of Gryffindor. _Oh my. She is beautiful. She has grown in the last eight years that I have known her. Her hair looks amazing like it did at the Yule Ball four years ago. Wait. What am I thinking? She is too young for me. Snap out of it, Tabby. _"Tea, Hermione?"

Hermione looks up and she slightly nods for something to soothe her nerves.

"Excellent. Twinkle?" asks Minerva.

"Yes, Mistress?" asks Twinkle, immediately appearing beside the Headmistress upon hearing her own name.

"Some ginger tea with some of my favorite Newts please?" Minerva politely asks, knowing that Hermione is there.

"Certainly, Mistress," says Twinkle and snaps her fingers, and the tea arrives with a flourish on the coffee table in front of the loveseat.

"Thank you, Twinkle," says Minerva, smiling down at her Elf. As Twinkle pops away, Minerva turns to Hermione and sees the expression on her face. It is one of pride, which makes Minerva happy inside. "I do remember how you abhor mistreatment of Elves, Hermione," she says.

Hermione shifts slightly to the left to give the older witch more room and starts to feel less unhappy until Minerva asks the one thing she doesn't really want to think about anymore, "So what did Mr. Weasley do now?"

Hermione starts to cry again when she thinks about the earlier events. "Must I, Professor?" cries Hermione.

"Hermione, it is Minerva, and yes, you do. You will feel better if you get it off your chest," states Minerva.

"Sorry, Minerva. It will take me a while to call you by your name. Okay, I will tell you. You would be proud of Harry to boot," Hermione quietly answers back.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He prevented me from destroying the common room by trying to calm me down when I was pissed," Hermione explains.

Minerva's eyebrow rises at that comment, and she notices that some of the pictures nod in agreement. Minerva says, "What?"

"Apparently, my magic was making the furniture move on its own from what Harry was telling me. I didn't notice, but I was trying not to hex Ron, although I did the next best thing. I hit him with my right hook how my father showed me when I was younger. It felt good," Hermione says with a slight smirk.

"Hermione!"

"What? That wasn't ladylike for you. Ugh." Hermione starts to sniffle, "I can't win tonight."

Minerva shifts closer to Hermione to put her arm around her shoulder and calmly says, "That isn't why I was shocked. I believe there was one other time you hit someone, and you know that isn't the answer. However, you did show better restraint than I undoubtedly would have in your position. Now tell me, what did he do?"

Hermione looks up when Minerva puts her arm around her shoulder. She is shocked to see the kindness and care that is shown in Minerva's eyes. She should have known it would be there, but it still surprises her. She gets lost looking into Minerva's green eyes. She can see herself in them and wonders what it would be like to kiss her. She starts when that thought strikes her and tries to move away from Minerva.

Minerva notices the deep brown eyes that are staring back at her. She can see the love and respect that Hermione has for her, and she mistakes Hermione pulling away for still being hurt because of Ronald. She tightens her grip on Hermione's shoulder and lifts Hermione's chin with her other hand to look at her. "Please."

Hermione feels the pull from Minerva when she lifts her chin to look at her directly. Hermione closes the gap while still staring into the emerald eyes. She notices that Minerva's eyes widen slightly as Hermione slightly grazes her lips.

Minerva groans at the feel of Hermione's lips and tightens her grip some more and deepens the kiss. Full red lips deepen the kiss even more. They both moan at the full contact and spring apart upon hearing the sounds from themselves and the other.

"Oh my God!" exclaims Hermione. I am sooo sorry. I don't…" she stops when Minerva puts a finger on her lips.

"You are rambling, and if you didn't notice, the second kiss was initiated by me," Minerva states breathlessly.

Hermione pauses to think about the breathtaking kiss with Minerva that affected her more than any other kiss that she has received. Her eyes light up from the softness of the kiss. "So that means you like me?" asks Hermione confused.

Minerva laughs for a second and stops when she sees that Hermione is hurt from it. "Sorry, Hermione, but yes, I do like you more than words can say."

"Why?"

_Why? She asks why? Doesn't she realize how beautiful she is? Obviously not. Growl… No wonder I didn't like whoever she was seeing. They never compliment her. I will have to fix that immediately. _She snaps out of her musing when she hears another why from Hermione and realizes that she never answered her.

"You want to know why, Hermione?" asks Minerva. When she sees Hermione give her a slightly worried nod, she puts her hands on top of Hermione's to calm her down. They both take a deep breath. For Hermione to calm her nerves, and for Minerva to tell Hermione why she is liked so much.

"Hermione," she says and waits until Hermione looks her in the eye, "You are beautiful." Hermione starts to shake her head no. "_Hermione!"_ Minerva says again, demanding her attention. Hermione's head snaps up and her eyes widen at the tone. When Minerva sees this, she takes another calming breath.

"Hermione, listen to me. You have grown into a beautiful, smart, funny and loyal young woman. You stood by Harry when he needed you the most. You look beautiful tonight by the way, if no one told you."

"Yes, Ginny did," says Hermione. Minerva nods to that statement. _At least someone did tell her,_ "but, I don't feel it, though."

Minerva growls at this, which surprises Hermione.

"Come here, Hermione," demands Minerva as she pulls Hermione up and drags her to her bathroom. She pulls Hermione in front of her to look at herself in the mirror. "Please see how beautiful you are, Hermione," Minerva pleads softly in her ear.

Hermione looks in the full length mirror that shows both of them. She loves how the two dresses contrast with each other, but it finally makes her realize that she has grown into a young woman, too. Minerva nods when she sees that Hermione's eyes show that she sees what Minerva sees every day.

Hermione turns around and puts her arms around Minerva's back and softly says, "Thank you," as she pulls Minerva towards her for another soft kiss. Minerva accepts it without hesitation. She feels Hermione's tongue on her lips but pulls back. When she sees the hurt on Hermione's face, she softly says, "Let's go slow." Hermione nods and smiles at her, before leaning in and just hugging her then.


End file.
